


Magic Hour

by rndmnwierd



Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Two lovers, bound and separated by a curse, live for the day they can hold each other again.Written for the Last Lapidot Week
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Magic Hour

Lapis opened her eyes with a gasp.

The room around her was dark, her eyes took a few moments to adjust, taking in the barest sunlight filtering in through the thick curtains. The first thing she did, as every morning, was search for her other. A little grunt pulled her attention to the foot of the bed where a small fawn was staring at her, chin propped on the bed.

“Hello, love.” Lapis greeted in relief, reaching out to stroke along the deer’s head. “Did you have a good night?” The creature butted up into her hand, “Okay, ready to go out?”

The fawn groaned a bit, seeming reluctant, but eventually she led Lapis to the door, butting her head against it until Lapis opened it to let her out. They stood for a moment, looking at each other for a long time until the wild took over the fawn and she darted off into the trees. Then Lapis sighed, shut the door, and began her morning routine.

The first thing she did was go shower, desperately needing to clean up the grime collected over the night. She spent entirely too long scrubbing dried blood from under her fingernails and it just made Lapis wish her nighttime self could be a little more considerate. After that ritual was completed, she went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and whatever Peridot had cooked before the sun came up. Today was spaghetti and Lapis reheated it in the oven as she reached over to grab the latest note.

“Log Date, 030224,” Lapis read aloud, “Hello Lapis, I hope my report finds you well. I’ve had a fruitful night in that I’ve managed to track down several locations within easy travel for us. On the map I’ve marked the swath where the eclipse will be most visible for the longest amount of time. I’ve also ordered new cages for our alternate selves, they should be coming to our local post office within 6 to 10 business days.”

Looking up to the corkboard, Lapis saw a new map tacked up there with a highlighted portion stretching from Mexico to Maine and the date above in bold: April 8, 2024. The date of the next total solar eclipse. Turning back to Peridot’s note, she continued reading.

“In other news, I’ve finished two more morps to take to the art shop next week. They’re waiting for your finishing touches and I look forward to seeing your completed products over the next few days. I know you will see my vision, as you always do.” Lapis paused, taking a shaking breath as she began the next paragraph, unable to read aloud.

‘I miss you more every day we’re apart. My research into our curse has still yielded no results, but I will keep trying because I dream of the day I’m able to hold you in my arms without the need for the earth to be at just the right place in space. Someday, we’ll be able to grow old together again and I’ll be able to watch the sun rise with you and say good morning and good night every day. I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure that you feel loved with my touch and not just these words on paper. Because I do love you, Lapis, and I will never regret a moment with you in my life.’

Lapis gasped, hand coming to her mouth to stifle her sobs, eyes too blurry with tears to go on. She had to take a long few minutes to get herself under control again, heart aching so painfully that she wished she could remove it from her chest. Turning her eyes back to the paper, Lapis read the last few lines.

‘On a lighter note, your other self kept bringing me mice last night, which gave me ample time to get some good sketches. I’ve included those on the last page. You continue to be a magnificent sample of your species and it’s always a pleasure to draw you.

‘I hope that your day goes well, my love, and I will talk to you again tomorrow.

Love,   
Peridot’

Lapis flipped the page and saw a half dozen pencil sketches of a huge owl in different poses. One sketch was cartoonish with a speech bubble saying, “Peridot can’t hunt, I guess I must protecc.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Lapis at the cute drawing. Leave it to Peridot to know exactly how to cheer her up, even when they couldn’t be together. Lapis spent another few minutes looking over the note, before folding it carefully and placing it in a box under the bed, filled with more letters just like it.

By this time, she could smell her food ready, so she headed over to pull it from the oven and begin to eat. She glanced over at the corkboard as she did, taking in their research on the curse. They could only be human together during a night within a day; it had taken decades for them to realize that meant during an eclipse. Luckily, they were allowed more than just the few minutes during the actual event. They were both human in the hour or so lead up and wind down and every time they got the chance, they always made the most of it.

A date that only happened once every few years.

Lapis smirked humorlessly, finishing up her meal and cleaning up. She had to tend the garden, gather firewood, and work on their art for a while before lunch, then she could begin her own research. Peridot had her tech, but Lapis had contacts; she had picked up two new numbers to call yesterday, but hadn’t gotten the chance to.

Thinking back to Peridot’s note, she felt herself renewed with hope and determination. They could get to see each other again just next month. She would do her best til then, keep her spirits up, believe that one day they will beat this curse and be together again. One day, they’ll have as many good night and good mornings as they want, she’s just gotta keep going until then and have faith in her Peridot.


End file.
